Ranma: Visions
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: Shortly before the arrival of the Saotomes, Kasumi begins to have visions.These are of her falling in love, getting married, beginning a family. In these dreams, she is very happy. When she awakens, she recognizes that her normal state is far be
1. Here's Ranma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. I'm a jobless man.

* * *

**Ranma: Visions**

**Chapter 1**

**Here's Ranma

* * *

**

_By Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

_

Kasumi was in a deep slumber, dreaming. Her dreams were that of an older version of herself happily married to a mature, caring man. He had deep blues eyes and his long black hair was tied in a pigtail. In her vision Kasumi was smiling genuinely not like the smile she always had. She and her husband had six beautiful children and she was with the man she loved dearly.

In another bedroom of the house Nabiki is having a similar dream of a happy future being married to a man with deep icy blue eye. She got a good look at his handsome face and saw that he also had black hair that was parted in the middle his hair. For the first time since her mother died Nabiki was truly happy, smiling with her three beautiful children and the fourth on the way, with a husband she loved adored.

Kasumi was awoken from her slumber by her ringing alarm clock. She sat up in bed and pulled the curtain back, but it was still dark as the sun had not appeared in the sky. 'That was a nice dream.' She thought as she slipped out of the bed and stepped lightly on the floor. 'I wonder if that is ever going to happen to me? Happily married with six beautiful children. I guess I'm not truly as happy as I smile pretend being an unmarried housewife. Oh My! What am I thinking I should be happy taking care of my father and sisters.' Kasumi thought as she pulled out one of her dresses and a sweater from the drawer and closed it.

Kasumi then made her way to her undergarment dresser and took out what she needed and then closed it. She walked out her room and headed for the furo to take a bath. She puts the occupied sign on the door so no one would walk in and disrobed, folding her nightgown and placing it on the counter while her other clothes were on the stand. She sits down on one of the small stool and fills it with cold water pouring it on her beautiful body and quickly washed and then pours more cold water on herself before soaking and relaxing in the hot water. A few minutes later Kasumi gets out and dried herself off and changes clothes with what she brought and exits. Kasumi then heads down stairs to fix breakfast.

Nabiki jolts awake fifteen minutes later siting up in a cold sweat her shirt was wet with sweat she was breathing heavily. Nabiki was filling a little uneasiness at how vivid her dreams were of her future. 'It's okay Nabiki. It's just a dream. It just a dream. Nothing like that, could ever happen to me, the Ice Queen of Furinkan.' She thought finally ably to cath her breath.

Nabiki was still in bed she throws her cover off of her and gets out. The first thing she does is head for the restroom. Nabiki went back to her room to get a change of cloths then continued to the furo tho take a relaxing bath to wake herself up. Nabiki sat in the hot water and could not help but think about her dream that made her wake up in a cold sweat. 'That dream was so out of reality for me. That will never happen.' She thought repeating the last part in her mind.

Breakfast passes normally at the Tendo Dojo. After clearing the table the mail passed Soun Tendo went checks the mall there was a post card it simply said:

Hi. Bringing Ranma from China.

--Saotome

"R-Ranma? Coming here? Oh! I've w-w-waited for this day" exclaimed Soun as he shacks and crying. "Hey! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

"Kasumi!" Soun shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy?" asked Kasumi as she started to wash the dishes from the breakfast before she started on lunch.

"Nabiki!" exclaimed Soun still excited

"MM?"was all Nabiki could say as she had a popsicle in her mouth while she read a manga.

"Akane where is that girl?" asked Soun as he looks for Akane.

Akane comes running in a few minutes later through the Dojo doors wearing a tanktop and shorts with a towel around her neck.

":huff: Hi I'm ho-o-o-ome!" she exclaims.

She throws off her tanktop, & shorts and puts on a martial art gi stacks some cement blocks and punches through them yelling "Hyaahh!"

"Ahhh!" exclaimed an exhausted Akane. "That was nice."

"There you go again Akane!" exclaimed Nabiki as she comes walking to Akane. "No wonder the Boys all think you're so weird."

Akane stood by the cement rubble and wood cleaning the sweat from her brow with her forearm she turns to Nabiki. "So why should I care? Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki."

Nabiki turns from Akane with her hands behind her head and then replies, "No? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you."

The clouds darken and rumble it starts to rain in Nermia.

"Fiancé."

"Yes. The sons of a very good friend of mine. There was also something about bring a woman with him too." Soun replies "The Son name is Ranma Saotome."

If one of you where three girls were to marry one of them...and carry on this Training Hall...Then the Tendo Family Legacy would be Secure."

"What a minute!" screams Akane. "Don't we have a some say in whom we marry?"

Nabiki just sat there quietly drinking her cola.

"Akane's right daddy we never even met Ranma." exclaimed Kasumi trying to keep her cool.

"That's easily fixed." replied Soun holding the postcard..

* * *

It stopped raining a few concerned citizen turns their heads to see a young redhead girl carrying her shoes and backpack in her right hands being fallowed by a panda. The young girls' feet splashes as they hit the cold water. The panda tries to grab the red hair girl. She jumps over the panda throwing her shoes and backpack.

She screams, "Yo! Cut that ----out!"

She kicks the panda in the face the panda slides to the crowd watching this.

"Say isn't that a panda?" asked the shopkeeper.

"That is a panda isn't it?" replied on a looker.

The panda in question stands up rub his mouth with his paw and spits then gets into Martial Art stance throwing punches at the young girls head she moves at a good speed dodging.

She gets into a stance while replying, "Your move, pop."

Moving the last time from his fist she replies, "Well I still say... this whole thing sucks." grabbing the panda's arm she continued "Picking my fiancee' foe me...without asking!" as she throws the panda over her shoulder and into a sign binding it.

The panda was on the ground lying still the girl was stood over huffing with her pigtail slung over her right shoulder. She flicked it over to her back and relied, "I'm going back to **China!** So Suck on _that_, old man!"

The young redhead picked up her backpack and shoes and walked away. As the panda got up, he picked up the sign he fell on and hit the young girl over the head. The girl falls down he piked her and the backpack up placed the girl on his right shoulder. The panda heard the crowd mutter "Panda big one." and "Hmm. Man". That was annoying the panda he barked and the all left him alone.

* * *

At the Tendo Martial Arts School of Indiscriminate Grappling. Soun and his three daughters were gathered around a table.

"Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently. they crossed into China."exclaimed Soun.

"Wow! China!" replied Nabiki.

"What's so great about journey to China any way?" replied Akane who turned in disgust.

"Is he cute?" asked Nabiki.

"How old is he?" asked Kasumi. "Younger men bore me."

"What kind of guy is this Ranma?" asked Kasumi and Nabiki in union.

Soun laugh and replied "Ahem. No Idea."

"No Idea?" Asked Nabiki.

"I never meet the boy." replied Soun.

They heard a commotion coming from the entrance and a young girl screaming, Leggo, y'ol' fools!" They turn the heads to the commotion.

"We have visitors!" Kasumi replied as she got up.

Soun and Nabiki got up and ran to the door. Fallowed by Kasumi and Akane.

"OOOO! It must be Ranma!" exclaimed Nabiki excited.

"Saotome my old friend we've been waiting!" replied Soun.

Fixing her hair Kasumi thought, 'Oh! I hope he's older!'

'How depressing boys!' thought Akane behind Kasumi.

As Kasumi and Akane were about to reach the entrance they see there father and sister come running back with a panda fallowed behind them with a young girl over his shoulder.

"Hey! Yo! You're scaring 'em spitless!" replied the redhead.

"Daddy...This...is your friend?" asked Kasumi.

Soun shakes his head 'no.'

"Oh! So this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!" Screams Nabiki

The panda plopped the girl right in front of Soun. He looked at her and pointed his index finger at her before he replied, "You...wouldn't be..."

The girl looked away playing with her pigtail and replied, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

"At Last! You've come!" exclaimed an excited Soun.

"OOOO! He's cute!"replied Nabiki behind her dad.

Soun grabbed both of Ranma's arms and hugged as he cries. "It's so good of you to come! So---Hmmm?" He pulls Ranma away from himself and Ranma gives him a sheepish expression. Soun looks disturbed.

Kasumi didn't answer just looked on as Akane did.

"Hmm? Hmmmm..." as Nabiki pocked at Ranma's chest.

"Um...could you stop that?" asked Ranma.

Nabiki turns and stares at her dad and replied, "He...is a girl."

The wind chimes chirring as a nice cool breeze's blow by the house. Soun was laying down crying.

"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed." exclaimed Kasumi.

"He's disappointed some fiancee' this is!" screamed Nabiki.

"Stop it, you two! He...she...is our guest!" replied Akane.

"This is all your fault daddy! You should have made sure!" exclaimed Nabiki.

Soun shoots back, "Well he said he had a son!"

Nabiki answered back, "Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?" As she slapped Ranma's chest.

Ranma blushed and replied, "Um...I really wish you would stop that. Also if you don't mind can I take a bath?"

"Sure. Let me show you were it's at." replied Kasumi as she got up to lead the way as Ranma fallowed her to the furo.

Kasumi opens the door and walks in as Ranma fallowed her. She opens the other and walked to the tub filling it with hot water after that she exited and stoped by Ranma. "The tub is filled you my take you bath."

"Okay." replied Ranma.

Kasumi just smiled and left. Ranma disrobed and went to take a bath. Kasumi went check on her father and found him sitting with another man both were crying.

Ranma poured cold water on herself "oooh! Cold!" she replied as she shacked her head and got into the furo. "AAAAH. Now what do I do? Hmmm. Hmmm. What to do? What to do? "

Ranma get comfortable in furo and thought 'Well, they'll find out anyway. Sooner or later.' He starts to get out and said, "May as well go out like I am."

* * *

Kasumi stood in the furo changing area of the bating area. She planned to wash Ranma's back but as she opened the door instead of a female she saw a male blushed. Kasumi sees Ranma's deep blue eyes like the man from her vision and quickly closes the door. Ranma on the other hand was exiting the furo and Kasumi had seen everything he had to offer. When she closed the door it made him blush and shudder at the same time.

"R-R-Ranma, is that really you?" Kasumi called out trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, it's me, Kasumi." Ranma replied freaked out.

"How? When? Why?" Asked Kasumi trying to find the right words.

"It's a curse I have. Um...if you don't mind can you hand me my clothes?" Asked Ranma.

'Curse!' Kasumi thought as she picked up his clothes and opened the door that separated them, making sure to keep her eyes closed and not to look 'It's not proper for a unmarried woman to see a man in the nude.'Kasumi kept thinking. Ranma grabbed his clothes and when Kasumi felt his hand she removed hers an closed the door. Ranma puts on the clothes he was wearing earlier, a silk red Chinese shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his black kung-fu pants. After he finished getting dressed he opened the door and stepped out. He stood next to Kasumi almost the same height and she looks in to his blue eyes he in return looks in to her grey green eyes he saw she was still blushing at the incident. Both of them cast their eyes down towards the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Ranma, I thought you were a girl." replies Kasumi, bowing to him.

"It's-It's okay, Kasumi. I should have told you'll." exclaimed Ranma, scratching the back of his head with his right hand and waving his other hand back and forth.

"Father will be extremely _happy_ to see that you're really a man."exclaimed Kasumi some what pleased.

They exited the bathing area and as they walked down the hall to where Soun and Genma were sitting there was an uneasy silence between them that made Ranma extremely nervous.

Soun and Genma saw Kasumi coming and that she was blushing. Behind her was a handsome young man. Nabiki saw him and was eyeing him like a piece of meat on sale at a deli.

Kasumi went sit by her sister Nabiki still blushing at what she say . Nabiki looked at her sister and thought 'What did she see of Ranma to make her blush so much?' Ranma for his part went to sit next to his father and Mr. Tendo.

"Um...I'll explain. This is my dear old friend..."

"Genma Saotome. And this is my son..."

"...Ranma Saotome."

Kasumi glanced away, blushing. This did not go unnoticed by Nabiki. 'This is getting more interesting as time goes by. She must have walked in while he was in the buff. I never knew Kasumi was like that.' Ranma did not see Kasumi blush as she averted her gaze and he looked at the other two girls.

"What this about?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah are you really that red hair girl from earlier?" asked Akane.

"Hmmm. Were should I begin?" replied Genma pointed his finger at his head. "I know."

He picked up Ranma and thrown him into the koi pond. Ranma screamed, "Hey!" The water splashed as he hits the water.

The red hair girl comes up and screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Now Ranma's female." replied Akane.

Genma started crying while he clenched his fist. "Ohhh! My own son. So humiliating so humiliating." Genma soon got kicked into the koi pond splashed again.

"Who are you to talk my father's a panda!" replied Ranma-chan.

"Daddy why are you friends with them?" asked Kasumi who stood next to her father.

"They weren't like this before!" Replied Soun. "Not before they went to China...and undertook that terrifying training exercise!"

Genma and Ranma headed back inside to the furo to change back and return shortly after that they were seated in front of the Tendo's again.

"Ah, Yes. It was two fateful weeks ago..." replied Genma who told them the whole story of the curse.

The Tendo were seated there listing. Soun was the first to speak up, "The Legendary Ground of Accursed Springs. Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now..."

Ranma started to get mad. "Feh! Whaddya mean 'true horror'?" He grabs Genma replied, "Yo, old man–what's the idea draggin' me to a place like that anyway?"

Genma thrown Ranma into the koi pond again and replied, "You sound like a woman! Were you not prepared to give you life for the sake of the art?"

Ranma stands in the koi pond and exclaimed, "My life, yes. But my manhood is another story!" Throwing some cold water on Genma turning him into a panda.

"Oh! What a tragedy!" exclaimed Soun crying.

As Ranma and Genma fight back and forth. Kasumi replies, "Stop that!"

Kasumi was in Genma's face she replied, "You just went too far, Mr. Saotome."

Genma was gone to punch Ranma in the face when he was also interrupted by Nabiki too who exclaimed, "Yeah! Even for martial arts training!"

"What ever made you do something so dangerous?" asked Kasumi.

A pamphlet fell from Saotome on the ground close to Kasumi.

"It's a Chinese map...and guide book?" asked Kasumi.

"Something about...'Training Grounds'."exclaimed Nabiki as both sister look it over.

Kasumi looked at it some more before replying, "No wonder...You can't read Chinese can you!"

Genma-Panda held up a sign that said 'Correct'. Ranma Hits Genma on the head.

Soun poured hot water of the tea kettle over Genma and he return to normal. Soun staring face to face with his old friend.

"So when doused with hot water, you return to human form." exclaimed Soun.

Genma replied, "Well, it needn't be that hot."

Soun pointed at Ranma and replied, "When doused with cold water, you become a girl..." He produced a tea kettle out of no where, "...but hot water turns you back into a boy.!"

Ranma jumped back from the hot water while replying, " Hot water! Not Boiling!"

Soun pats female Ranma shoulder. He replied, "No sweet. Your problem isn't so terrible after all!"

All Ranma could Say was "Huh?"

"You meet Kasumi already she is nineteen, my other two daughters are Nabiki is seventeen, and Akane is sixteen. Pick one who will be you fiancee'." exclaimed Soun.

"Um...Um..." was what all Ranma could muster to say.

All three of the Tendo Daughters glared at him waiting for him to make his decision. Fifteen minutes passed and Ranma was still standing there.

Kasumi finally spook up, "Um...Father I'll take the engagement if Ranma approves?"

Ranma who was still in girl form thought 'Even though I have this dam curse she still wants me? But why it can only be for honor!' Ranma was still glaring at Kasumi she closed her eyes and sighed then replied, "Sure. I don't mind."

Kasumi was happy while Soun the human fountain cried while replying, "My oldest daughter is getting married! OH! I can't wait for that day!" Soun took this opportunity to pour the hot water over Ranma.

Ranma screams out now male, "Ahhh! That's hot!"

Ranma , I hope you will take care of my daughter. Also, I want you and Kasumi to get married tonight!" ordered Soun, serious all of a sudden.

"I'll get the priest!" seconded Genma as he ran out the room

"Father!" Kasumi yelled "We only just met."

"Y'ah. My. Tendo." muttered Ranma, agreeing with Kasumi.

"Father, don't you think they should get to know each other before getting married." questioned Nabiki.

"Yeah, Dad, Nabiki's right." exclaimed Akane angrily.

"But–But."said Soun before he started crying "I only want what best for my daughters!"

Ranma and Kasumi walked out of the Tea Room and headed to the stairs. Both Kasumi and Ranma walked up the stairs in silence.

* * *

Soun was extremely happy when he saw Kasumi and Ranma leave the room. 'All right the schools can finally be joined ow I'm so happy.' he thought before finally saying, "Saotome do you know what this means?"

"That the schools will be joined and we can finally live happy and content." replied Genma.

"You two are idiots." exclaimed Nabiki.

They grabbed two bottles of sake' and started drinking while Nabiki and Akane retreated too there own rooms.

* * *

When Ranma and Kasumi entered her room. Kasumi walked to her bed and sat and patted on her bed for Ranma to come sit by her witch he did then there was an inured silence for a few minutes.

"Ranma this is something that we should wait to do until we are own our wedding night." exclaimed Kasumi.

Ranma looked at her and replied, "I know I just came up here with you to get your father and mine's to stop pestering us!"

Kasumi put a hand on Ranma's shoulder that made him a little nervous of the physical contact. 'She's so cute a forward. Well I guess that's because she's older than me.' thought Ranma. He put his hand on top of hers somewhat startling her. Ranma was trying to make both of them feel comfortable.

* * *

When Nabiki passed she heard nothing coming from the room and wondered 'Did they just do that to make them happy?' she stopped and thought more on the subject , 'I know she would listing to father, but the Saotome boy. He was very fidgety around us. So he went to get daddy to stop crying.' Nabiki continued walking to her room.

Akane saw Nabiki stopped in front of Kasumi's door as she came up the stairs like she was deep in thought. 'That pervert better not be taking advantage of my older sister!' thought Akane. She continued walking to her room opened the door and walked in then goes to her bed and pulled out a periscope she borrowed for Nabiki. 'I know this would come in handy on day.' Akane opened her window and stretched the periscope out and it extended to Kasumi's room window.

Nabiki sat in her room and pulled out a book that looked like her leader but the surface of the book was blue not brown it also said 'Journal' on the cover. Nabiki opened it a turned to a fresh page and written the date.

October 25, 2001:

Dear Diary:

Today I had the weirdest dream where I was married to a handsome man

with blue eyes and black hair but there was something different about the

eyes it was like they were like ice. Today also my oldest sister Kasumi got engage

to a Ranma Saotome. But there is something about the way Ranma looks it like the

man in my dream. Could Ranma have an older brother and not know about it? It's

highly possible. I should really dig into one Ranma Saotome's family past.

Love,

Nabiki Tendo

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi just ast there hand over hand talking. After they finished Ranma stood up looked at Kasumi's smiling face.

"I-I guess I should be going to bed. It's getting pretty late in the night. Good night Kasumi." exclaimed Ranma as he walked to the door.

Kasumi got up and walked to Ranma she put her arms around Ranma startled him. Kasumi whispered into his ear, "Even though this is an arranged marriage. I would like to give this a try."

I know like I said I would not force you to marry me against your will. I'm not like that." replied Ranma.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ranma." whispered back Kasumi as she let him go.

Ranma opened the door and walked out the room heading to the guest room that he is staying in.

* * *

Soun and Genma was siting out on the back porch watching the moon in the sky as they were drinking sake' bottle after sake' bottle all together they drunk four bottles among themselves.

"Saotome...by tomorrow... my oldest daughter and...your son will ...hopefully be married...and the schools will finally be...united at last." replied Soun drunk his words slurring together.

"Tendo...your...right...with the schools...united...we can die happy." said an drunk Genma.

Soun and Genma have each arm over the other shoulder they sway back and forth sing and drinking. The soon pass out on the porch they smelled of alcohol on there clothes and there breath.

* * *

Ranma laid the futon out on the floor. His thoughts kept going back to the day's events. 'I'm engaged to an older woman, which is okay. She's only three years older. Plus, she's beautiful. I may like it here after all.'

He took off his shirt and pants before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

Kasumi was laying in her bed. She thought 'I may like this.' before she fell asleep.

Nabiki was sitting at her desk in her room running through her ledger before going to sleep, while Akane was in the furo before she headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Ranma was sitting across from Genma. He asked, "School?"

"Yes we are going to be staying here for a while. Okay?" offered Genma.

Ranma got up and put on his red Chinese shirt and buttoned it up he then grabbed his school bag and put it on.

"Ranma. It's the same school Akane and I go to. I'll show you the way." offered Nabiki.

He walked to the door with Nabiki and they were met by Kasumi. She handed them both a bento box. She then grabbed Ranma's face in both of her hands and kissed him on the right cheek, pushing him out the door after he got his shoes on. She encouraged, " Have a good day at school Ranma."

"All right then bye, Kasumi." replied Ranma as he made his way out to the street with Nabiki.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**That's it… hope you like it… This Chapter is pretty long hope you like it. Any feedback is good positive or negative. I would also like to take David Low for coming up with the initial idea for the story, also for letting me write it and, for rereading it with out him I would have a lot more mistakes with my grammar. I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


	2. To the TreeBorne KettleGirl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. I'm a jobless man.

* * *

**Ranma: Visions**

**Chapter 2**

**To the Tree-Borne Kettle-Girl

* * *

**

_**By: Kagewaki Hitomi**_

_All warfare is based on deception.--Sun Tzu Art of War

* * *

_

He walked to the door with Nabiki and they were met by Kasumi. She handed them each a bento box. She then grabbed Ranma's face with her right hand and kissed him on the right cheek, pushing him out the door after he got his shoes on. She encouraged, " Have a good day at school Ranma."

"All right then bye, Kasumi." replied Ranma as he made his way out to the street with Nabiki.

Ranma had allowed himself to be enrolled in Furinkan High, the same school Nibiki and Akane attended. Not that school was a bad thing, far from it, but Ranma didn't seem like the type that cared that much about, or even really needed, an education. So here he was, with Nabiki, escorting him to his first day at the most f#&ed up school in Japan.

"Ranma, why did you let your dad make you come to school?" Nabiki voiced her thoughts to Ranma, who strangely enough, was walking on the chain linked fence along the sidewalk.

Ranma casually walked off the fence, never breaking stride, and continued walking next to Nabiki and said, "It's been a while since I was around people my own age, so I just gave him a small victory."

Seeing the anxious look on Ranma's face was strange. He usually wore such a confident expression, with a smirk that made him look like he always found his surroundings amusing, that Nabiki was thrown further off-balance. This was an odd boy indeed.

He was looking intently ahead. "What 'are' they doing?" he asked, pointing up the road.

Nabiki had been covertly examining Ranma, he was nice to look after all, so she didn't see what he was talking about at first. When she looked down the road, she couldn't help but groan. They were back again. She couldn't understand how Nerima General got them back on their feet so fast."Ah, those are just Akane's admirers." Approaching the school, it was obvious that many of the gathered boys were walking wounded. Many stood on crutches, had bandages wrapped around their head, and a couple were in wheelchairs. She was about to elaborate further when Akane interrupted her.

"I hate boys! I hate boys!" the now glowing girl repeated to herself slowly through clenched teeth. Then she charged at them like an angry bull as she ran pass Ranma and Nabiki.

Ranma looked to Nabiki, confusion evident on his face."A classmate of mine made a proclamation at the beginning of the year that anyone who wanted to date my sister had to defeat her in combat. That was last semester. They just won't give up."

Ranma's eyes bulged a bit, and for a moment Nabiki thought he was going to be sick, but then he broke out in a fit of laughter that left him leaning against someone's wall, clutching his ribs.

When Ranma had gotten himself under control, Nabiki asked, "What's so funny?" Her voice held a note of irritation in it. Akane was her sister, after all, and her plight wasn't that funny. She sold pictures of Akane to these same boys to her it was funny, but to her Ranma wasn't family and shouldn't not laugh at her sister's plight.

Ranma must have heard the tone of her voice because he said, "Sorry, I'm not making fun of Akane, it's that the whole situation is so ridiculously similar to something that happened in China that I couldn't help but laugh."

Akane stood among all the laid out boys, "For goodness sakes. Every Morning! What a drag!" complained Akane, sweating a little

"Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each one of them intended to ask out, the fierce tigress Akane Tendo." disclaimed Kuno.

Ranma and Nabiki walked to Akane and Kuno saw this impertinent cur next to his tigress.

"You there, you foul cur, what is your relationship to Akane Tendo?" demanded Kuno.

Ranma pointed to himself and replied, " Me? I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo, why?"

"Staying at the Tendo Dojo! You villainous sorcerer you plan to corrupt the pure innocence Akane Tendo! I will not have it!" screamed Kuno at the top of his lungs.

Ranma looked at Nabiki and asked, "Is he serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Ranma." replied Nabiki.

"Who is it that dares stay in the same domicile as the beauteous Akane Tendo?" challenged the kendoist.

"I am ..."

"Ah! But it is customary to give one's name first!" interrupted Kuno.

"If you want to..."

"My name is Tatewaki Kuno Junior. Group E. Also Captain of the Kendo Club. Undefeated star of the High School Fencing world. But my peers refer to me as Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" proclaimed Kuno as he held up his bokken to the sky thunder cackled in the background.

'Nice effect. I should learn that.' thought Ranma.

"Now, who are you to claim to stay at Tendo Dojo?" challenged a maddened Kuno

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and who are you to have any say in where I stay?"replied Ranma.

"You foul cur, you dare mock the Great Tatewaki Kuno!" Screamed Kuno as he slashed at Ranma.

Ranma Flipped out of the way and threw his backpack on the ground. "Fine, then, I accept your challenge!"

"Hey! Someone's taking on Kuno!"

"Talk about living dangerously!"

Kuno walked to Ranma with his bokken in front of him. Ranma stood in a defensive stance. Kuno said, "So, you scoundrel. Hounding Akane, eh?"

Kuno Raised his bokken up above him and replied, "I, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, I shall deliver the vengeance of heaven on thee!"

"I ain't hounding anybody." said Ranma.

Kuno ran at his bokken raised up and said, "Silence, cur."

Kuno sliced through the wall, but Ranma was nowhere to be seen. The wall crumbled down and Kuno turned to see Ranma standing sideways on a tree.

Kuno screamed, "Blast!" and sliced through the tree as Ranma jumped of it.

The tree hit the ground and Ranma landed a few seconds later after the tree. Ranma was in front of Kuno immediately and said, "Now hold on! Let me make this perfectly clear..."

Kuno was shocked, "Eh?"

So was Akane who exclaimed, "Astounding! He was there before Kuno could blink!"

Ranma was in Kuno's face and exclaimed, "The Tendo's are a family friend, you got that?"

Kuno's head was backing up from the closeness as he thought 'Hm. This guy ...is good. He must be using the foulest of black arts to elude my might''

"I'm just staying at the Tendo Dojo for a while. You idiot." stated Ranma.

"What! I'm not an idiot you vile cur who dares to stay in the same house as the fair Akane Tendo!" screamed Kuno outraged.

He ran at Ranma with a horizontal slash of his bokken. He missed Ranma, who jumped up in the air bending his knees, his hands above his body, his head down and his pigtail flapping in the air. As Ranma came down he extended his left hand in a punch still bending his knees.

Kuno thrust his bokken upward past Ranma's neck. Kuno's left foot was in front while his right was extended back on the tips of his toes.

Ranma's punch connected with Kuno in the face and he went down like a stack of potatoes to the ground. Ranma landed and checked his neck and found a small bruise on his neck.

Ranma walked, away picked his backpack off the ground, and walked into the school where everybody was shocked that the new student beat Kuno so easily.

* * *

Ranma made his way to class 1-F where the teacher read out loud "We have a new student to the class, a Mr. Ranma Saotome. Tell the class about yourself..."

"Well, like the teacher said I'm Ranma Saotome and I have been on a 10 year training journey and I'm also the Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. That's pretty much it for now." stated Ranma.

"Okay Mr. Saotome your seat is next to Akane Tendo." announced the Teacher.

Ranma walked down the aisle and a lot of the girls were eying him, measuring him up and down. He took his seat next to Akane.

"Okay, class, turn to page 193 in your books. Today we will be learning about Greek and Roman Mythology." said the Teacher.

* * *

Ranma soon fell asleep in class and slept till lunch arrived. Everybody had left the class room, when Kuno ran in the empty class room raised his bokken up in the air and yelled, "Never, Ranma Saotome! I shall never accept defeat from the likes of you. For the Fierce Tigress Akane Tendo!"

"Wait! That isn't true!" said Ranma.

Kuno ran at him and struck downward, missing Ranma who side stepped left of the strike and jumped away.

"Stand your ground you vile, despicable, loathsome creature."

This is no place to fight! Follow me!" yelled Ranma who ran out the door.

"Then I shall." replied Kuno as he ran after Ranma.

They ran out the class room and down the hall past the P.E. Teacher, who screamed, "No running in the hall you two!" When Ranma and Kuno ran past him Ranma saw an open window and vaulted himself out the window.

Ranma yelled, "Let's get outside! Follow me!"

Kuno came up the rear exclaimed, "Fear not!"

As Kuno followed Ranma out the window he heard the P.E. Teacher yell, "Hey, this is the third floor!" Kuno went bugged eye as he looked down. Ranma who was a little further down laughed and replied, " No sweat I'm...yow!"

When Ranma looked down he was greeted by the sight of a pool underneath where they were falling.

The P.E. Teacher sighed "They're damn lucky there's a pool underneath them."

"Lucky he says!" said Ranma.

Ranma and Kuno hit the water with a splash. Kuno started floating head first in the water. Some of the students who were near the area of the pool saw this one was Akane. One of the student who saw Ranma and Kuno jumped out the window remarked, "Man I didn't think Kuno was crazy enough to take a header in to a pool on the third floor."

"But what about Saotome?"

"I don't know? Maybe still under water?"

Ranma swam away under water in his female form. 'Gotta get away! Gotta get away!' keep going through his mine. Ranma looked up and saw Kuno unconscious staring at him. Ranma get up and used Kuno as away from any onlookers. 'What else can I do?' he asked himself.

Kuno soon regain concuss and grabs Ranma in a bear hug. While he said, "Ranma Saotome! I fight on!"

Ranma screamed, "Let--me--go!"

Kuno squeezed female Ranma's breast that's when it hit Kuno he was holding a woman not a man.

"Pervert!" screamed Ranma. She grabbed his head and throes him on the pool deck. After that she flipped out of the area.

What? Did you see that?" said one student who was watching out the 2nd window.

"It looked like Ranma's body was smaller?" asked one of the boys.

"Must have been ...an illusion?" replied the first boy.

Akane saws with what happen to Kuno and ran off to get Ranma some hot water.

Kuno laid spread out his hands spread out. He tilted his head and crossed he's hand in front of his chest.

"A woman. Yes a woman. OH! Which means..." wondered Kuno, then just sat up. "Ranma Saotome you wretch! Do you think you've can escape!"

'What a pervert. I mean he didn't have to squeeze that hard!'thought Ranma as she rung out her pants in the tree. 'Feh. Well, I guess now he knows about me.'

"You Fool!" called Akane from the bottom of the tree.

"Akane?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Just how dumb can you be?" Akane said. "I mean, jumping into a pool of your own free will."

"I wouldn't say I jumped in on my free will." Ranma said.

"Humph." Akane said. "Then maybe I'll just throw away this hot water."

"No! Meanie, meanie!" Ranma said, loudly hugging the tree branch when she saw the kettle of hot water that Akane showed to her.

It was then that they all heard some sloshing sound from nearby. Both of them looked in the direction and saw Kuno walking nearby. He was yelling out, in his poetic way of talking, where Ranma was. It was then that Akane decided on a decision.

"Catch!" yelled Akane as she threw the kettle over her shoulder towards Ranma.

Unfortunately, her throw was a little short and Ranma had to stretch out to grab it. Akane didn't realize that her throw was short, because she had immediately ran over to confront Kuno. Kuno turned when he heard someone approaching and was expecting Ranma, but was surprised when it was Akane facing him in a ready stance.

* * *

"Upperclassman Kuno," Akane said challenging. "I challenge you."

"Akane, oh Akane," Kuno said dramatically. "Never did I dream that YOU would challenge me." Kuno sighed. "So be it."

Kuno then got into a ready stance and got ready to fight Akane.

"If you win, I shall let you go out with me." Kuno said, posing in affect. "Thus I shall lose with all my might."

"Who's asking to go out with you?" Akane shouted, then thought to herself. 'Ranma...Turn back to a boy while I buy you some time!'

Ranma was still stretched out with the tea kettle in hand. She thought, 'Now what am I suppose to do?'

* * *

Kuno ran at Akane with his bokken in the air. He swung down and Akane caught the bokken between her hands and started to leaning back. As she fell to the ground, she brought her left foot up to Kuno's chest and pushed him up. The act caught Kuno off guard as he lost the grip on his bokken and went flying in the air, towards the nearby woods. Akane stood up, and smiled at her handy work and looked in the direction that Kuno was flying and realized that she had tossed him towards Ranma, so she started running towards him, with the bokken in her hand.

At that precise time, Ranma had managed to pull himself back onto the branch. "Finally." she said and was happy that she was about to change back into her male form, when all of the sudden, Kuno's head was implanted into the side of the kettle. With Kuno hitting the kettle, the contents were forced out. It was then that Kuno turned somewhat and saw who was near him.

"Eh? You're that girl!" Kuno announced. Ranma was getting a little nervous about Kuno knowing about her curse. As she was about to say something, Akane arrived and shouted up at Ranma.

"You're are still female." Akane shouted up to her.

"What'd you expect?" Ranma shouted down to her, thinking that Akane should've known what was going on.

"So," Kuno started talking again, totally ignoring the fact that Ranma and Akane were talking. When Kuno started talking again, Ranma faced him.

"So. Did you see where that boy in the pigtail, went?" Ranma quickly shook her head negatively. "That coward! Running away from a fight. No doubt he feared my prowess! Bah! He is no man! He is no man!"

During Kuno's rant, Ranma's nervousness faded and slowly turned into anger. At the finish of Kuno's ranting, Ranma released the kettle she was still holding and let Kuno fall. Kuno landed on the ground, head first, and rolled over into a sitting position. He crossed his arms and looked up at Ranma as she landed nearby.

"That hurt you know." Kuno pointed out.

"I'm not gonna hang there and take this!" Ranma said, totally ignoring what Kuno had said. She then proceeded to get into a ready stance facing Kuno. "I can take you any time, come on!"

"Heh. Amusing." Kuno stated as he stood back up and took his bokken from Akane. "Well, should you win, I will allow you to go out with me!"

Kuno had then proceeded at swing at Ranma, to take her down.

"And who asking to go out with you!" Ranma shouted and jumped up and delivered a kick to Kuno's jaw her other foot on the bokken.

He proceeded to fall to the ground onto his back as Ranma landed on her feet. He thought, 'She...she is skilled! As skilled as Akane! No more skilled!'

Ranma then kicked Kuno's bokken into the air and caught it, setting it on her shoulder. "And guess what Kuno? Ranma Saotome's even better'n me!"

Ranma then proceeded to walk over to where Akane was standing. Once Ranma got there, with Akane who handed Ranma her pants and both of them headed out of the woods. They were out of ear shot range, so Kuno didn't hear them talking.

"Okay let's head home."

"School isn't over yet, you know."

As Kuno was lying on the ground, he thought about had just happened. 'What on earth..?' As he laid there on the ground on his stomach.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Tendo Dojo, in the dojo, Ranma and his father were sitting crossed legged on their heads. After a few minutes, Genma and Ranma were talking about the first day at school. Ranma replied to the questions as much as he wanted. Then Genma got into the part on how Akane had helped him.

"Ranma, Akane really looked out for you of you in school today, didn't she?" Genma had asked.

"It's not like I had asked her to." Ranma replied.

"You should thank her for her help." Genma said.

"All right." Ranma said and then stood up.

Ranma left Genma in the dojo and headed towards Akane's room. He was standing outside her bedroom door, and were about to knock, when they heard Akane talking loudly to Nabiki. He heard Akane, rather loudly, complain about how much a pain kuno was to her. Ranma, upon hearing that sighed, and knocked on the door. He entered the room when he was told to come in.

After he tanked Akane he went find Kasumi who was washing the dishes. Ranma decided to help her.

Kasumi looked at him, then asked, "How was your first day at school?"

It was weird. Like a sorta loony ben." replied Ranma drying a plate.

Kasumi giggled at that. "That what Nabiki said, too."

* * *

It was in the middle of the second class that Kuno had came up to Nabiki and asked her if she knew about the girl he had met yesterday.

"Sure I know her." Nabiki replied. "The girl with the pigtail and Chinese clothes."

"Nabiki Tendo, can this be true?" Kuno exclaimed.

After Nabiki nodded her head, Kuno quickly went to his desk and quickly started writing a note. While he was writing the note, he was smiling insanely.

'If she thinks she can defeat Upperclassman Kuno and simply walk away, she thinks wrongly.' Kuno though while he was writing the note. After he was done, he handed the note to Nabiki. "Here."

* * *

After everyone returned home after school, while they waited for Kasumi to finish up dinner, Nabiki handed Ranma the note that Kuno had written. When Ranma took the note, he saw it was addressed 'To the Tree-Borne Kettle-Girl'.

"This is to me?" Ranma asked confused.

"'To the girl side,'" he said." Nabiki replied. "I don't think he believes you're the same person."

"'On Sunday in the tenth hour, meet me in the second field of Furinkan High School.'" Ranma read.

"Sounds like a duel, huh?" Akane said as she heard what Ranma had read.

"Little Kuno just hates to lose." Nabiki said.

"Vengeful, hm?" Akane said.

"Oh, I don't think it will be much trouble." Ranma said, then Kasumi came out and called everyone to dinner.

* * *

Ranma was standing on the appointed field at the appointed time. She was getting bored waiting for Kuno to show up. As the School bell chimed the appointed hour, Ranma was about to complain that Kuno was late when she noticed a figure approaching in the distance. When the person came in better view, Ranma saw that it was Kuno in his usual garb. Kuno walked up to stand a short distance away from Ranma.

"So you have come, my Tree-borne-kettle-girl." Kuno said after a while of looking at each other.

"You don't learn quick, do you, pal?" Ranma asked. They stood staring at each other for another several minutes. "Well, where's your sword?"

"Heh, I have no need for a sword." Kuno said confidently.

"Yeah? Pretty confident, I guess." Ranma said.

"Confident enough you give you THIS!" Kuno shouted as he reached behind himself and threw an item at Ranma.

Ranma reacted and caught the item with her right hand, as it was about to fly over her head. Ranma wondered what Kuno was doing when she noticed red flower petals start falling in front of her face. She looked up at the item in her hand and found out that she had caught a bouget of roses. She then looked at Kuno in surprise and saw him walking away. He then stopped and faced her.

"I love you." Kuno said and continued walking away. Ranma was shocked at what happened and just fell to her knees in shock as she watched Kuno walk away.

Ranma pulled out a thermos from his pocket an dumped some of the hot water on his head. She quickly changed to a he. Ranma walked away and headed back to the tendo Dojo with the flowers still in his hand.

'Hm. Kasumi would like these flowers?' he thought as he headed home.

Ranma walked into the Tendo Dojo and headed for the kitchen. That was were he found Kasumi cooking dinner.

Kasumi turned to him and smiled. Ranma smiled back and handed her the flower that Kuno gave his girl form.

"Oh! These are so beautiful Ranma. Thank you." she said as she took the flower.

"Your welcome."

The two fathers watched from the doorway. They tipped toed back to the living room and started dancing and saying that the school will be joined in no time. They planed to go get drunk later at the local bar.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry it took so long to write this chapter I hope to have chapter 3 out by the end of March. I would also like to take David Low again for help proofreading it. Also Read and Review. And I got two stories I'm currently writing, too. Kagewaki Hitomi sighing out. 


End file.
